Application apparatuses of this kind are used when bone structures break down or become brittle, for example due to bone cancer or osteoporosis. With appropriate apparatuses, the application of bone cement directly into the affected bone structures is possible, whereby these are solidified.
A plurality of demands must be considered during application. On the one hand, the filling of the application apparatus and the application into the affected bone structures must take place very rapidly, within a few minutes, since the bone cements usually used begin to harden 6 to 7 minutes after mixing. On the other hand, the bone cement must be applied at a very high pressure, since otherwise sufficient penetration of the bone structures is not ensured. Finally, the application of the bone cement must be easily controllable, since a misdirecting of the bone cement can lead to irreversible damage, for example to nerves, particularly during application in the region of the spinal column.